Reboctober
by baka-shirooo
Summary: [Writober 2019] Le mois d'octobre est certes le mois de naissance de Tsunayoshi et de Reborn, mais c'est aussi le mois de la terreur et de la peur ! Résumé qui n'a rien à voir avec les thèmes qui sont bien évidemment issus de l'Inktober 2019. Drabbles à gogo et peut-être des textes qui sait ?
1. Day 1 : Ring

Hello les loulous -

Me revoilà après 5 années sans avoir touché à ce compte !

Je vous avoue que ça me rend toute chose...c'est certainement un trop plein d'émotions. Enfin bref, je reviens ici à l'occasion du Writober 2019 avec le fandom de _Reborn !_ et ça me fait tout drôle. J'ai même pensé à faire ceci avec un autre fandom mais pour ça, je vais attendre un peu d'avoir avancé sur celui-ci (yep je suis toujours aussi aléatoire, on ne change pas une équipe gagnante hein)...

En bref, en postant ici, je vous donne de l'espoir ! L'espoir qu'un jour, vous verrez mes fanfictions commencées sur ce compte FINIES. Vous voyez le petit "c" près du nombre de reviews ? Eh bah j'aimerai moi aussi le voir...

Enfin. Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse lire.

Les personnages de _Reborn !_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont en la possession d'Amano Akira.

Day 1 : Ring - Anneau

* * *

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, en obtenant ces anneaux, était la reconnaissance de son père. Ce père qui ne l'était que de nom. Ce père qui disait l'aimer envers et contre tout.

"Foutaises". Il n'avait rien à prouver si ce n'est que sa légitimité.

Xanxus était certes le Boss d'une célèbre équipe d'assassins crainte dans les quatre coins du monde, cette vie misérable qu'il menait ne lui plaisait guère. Parfois l'idée d'en finir avec sa chienne de vie lui traversait l'esprit. Alors il buvait pour oublier.

Oublier le fait qu'il ait perdu contre un adolescent pour ces foutus anneaux de merde.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Day 2 : Mindless

Hello !

Je reviens vers vous pour le jour 2du défi du mois d'octobre ! Alors, pour faire simple, j'ai déjà écrit les 7 premiers jours, et bon, comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps, je n'ai pas put écrire les 7 autres jours héhé.

On change rien, c'est carré dans l'axe.

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire le jour 2 -

Les personnages de _Reborn !_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont en la possession d'Amano Akira.

Day 2 : Mindless - Irréfléchi

* * *

La feuille d'examen en main, Ryohei ne se pose pas de questions et la range calmement dans son sac, sous les rires étouffés de ses camarades de classe.

Il ne trouve rien de drôle dans le fait d'avoir une mauvaise note et de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans une salle de cours.

« C'est la boxe qui lui ramolli le cerveau ! », entend-il en quittant le cours.

Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, car si la c'est réellement la boxe qui le rendait aussi nul, il préfère le rester toute sa vie !

* * *

J'ai pas choisi la traduction de "stupide" parce qu'elle ne me plaisait pas. Puis elle ne correspondait pas à ce drabble, puisque son raisonnement n'est pas si idiot que ça. Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt pour la suite !

baka-shirooo


	3. Day 3 : Bait

Et de trois !

Salut tout le monde !

Etant donné que je poste à la suite, je ne vais pas vous faire des paragraphes argumentés, je vais simplement poster sans dérangement jusqu'au day 7.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Les personnages de _Reborn !_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont en la possession d'Amano Akira.

Day 3 : Bait - Appât.

* * *

Une douce matinée débute à Namimori, sous un ciel dégagé et une légère brise d'été.

Cependant Sawada Tsunayoshi, jeune parrain de la famille Vongola, s'apprête à lancer un appel de la plus grande importance : en effet, son gardien du nuage a disparu. Aucune trace de lui patrouillant dans les rues de sa ville adorée.

Ni une ni deux, il appelle ses fidèles amis : le joueur de base-ball suivit de près de son autoproclamé bras-droit.

« Et si on appelait Mukuro ? »

Ce fut la meilleure et la pire idée qu'ait put avoir son gardien de la pluie.

* * *

Un petit soupçon de 6918 comme je les aime.

Merci de m'avoir lue, à plus pour de nouvelles aventures !

bye bye


	4. Day 4 : Freeze

Day 4 : Freeze - Se figer.

Les personnages et l'univers de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ appartiennent à Amano Akira.

.

Regarder l'idiot mordu de base-ball pratiquant ce sport débile, c'est une chose qu'il ne peut pas supporter longtemps.

S'il est venu, c'est parce qu'il a suivit son Decimo adoré. Il a tenu à voir son stupide match, il ne put rien dire d'autre que « oui ».

L'idiot, quand il sut qu'ils iraient le voir jouer, s'est mit à le regarder longuement. Hayato déteste regarder cet imbécile droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci ne le lâcha pas du regard. Enfin, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Trop cool ! »


	5. Day 5 : Build

Day 5 : Build - Fonder

Les personnages et l'univers de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ appartiennent à Amano Akira.

.

Giotto avait l'air naïf. G n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quoi faire et il ne rechignait jamais. Il écoutait patiemment son ami et suivait tous ses conseils. Lorsque la décision de créer une milice au service du peuple a été prise, G ne s'y était pas opposé.

Un bourgeois japonais. Bon. Pourquoi pas.

Un flic mal luné. Clairement pas la meilleure des options mais pourquoi pas.

Un riche héritier déchu. Et bien...

Un prêtre boxeur. Bordel.

Un aristo' pétant plus haut que son cul. Alors là c'était trop.

Giotto ne l'écouta pas cette fois-ci.


	6. Day 6 : Husky

Day 6 : Husky - Enroué.

Les personnages et l'univers de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ appartiennent à Amano Akira.

.

Gokudera Hayato, plus connu sous le nom de _Smoking Bomb_.

Il avait cette fabuleuse capacité de transporter de la dynamite sur lui sans vraiment en avoir l'air. Communément, les mafieux l'appelait aussi la bombe humaine et non pas parce qu'il était beau, bien évidement.

Aussi impressionnant soit-il, il restait humain, et au fil des années, enchaînant dynamites sur dynamites, sa voix s'enrouait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça jusqu'à ce que...

« Tu devrais diminuer ta consommation de tabac, j'ai l'impression de parler avec mon vieux... »

...Takeshi le faisait clairement chier.


	7. Day 7 : Enchanted

Day 7 : Enchanted - Charmé.

Les personnages et l'univers de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ appartiennent à Amano Akira.

* * *

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser l'ennuie.

Il se fait chier monumentalement.

Un bonbon dans la bouche, puis un autre, plus goûteux.

Il se fait toujours autant chier.

Ses doigts tapotent les touches de son clavier.

Il se fait-

« Oh ? »

Une plateforme de vidéos en ligne.

Ça a l'air hautement débile.

Il clique.

Regarde.

Clique.

Regarde.

Clique.

Regarde.

Ceci pendant des heures.

Il s'endort.

Et rebelote.

Tapote.

Clique.

Regarde.

Byakuran est un homme intelligent.

Il sélectionne les informations qui méritent son attention.

Mais Bootube l'a captivé en diffusant un combat féroce entre deux chats sauvages.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, au plus tard demain mais bon, j'y travaille ! Les thèmes suivants ne m'inspirent pas tant que ça mais je vais faire avec et essayer de vous pondre de bonnes choses.

J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plus et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue !

A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures -

bye bye


	8. Day 8 : Frail

Day 8 : Frail – Frêle

Fandom : Reborn

Personnage(s) : Sawada Tsunayoshi

_Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la grande Reine qu'est Akira Amano._

* * *

Cela fait beaucoup de temps que Tsunayoshi connaît ses gardiens, qui sont devenus, au fil du temps et des années, des amis. Certains lui sont proches, d'autres un peu plus réservés.

Il a apprit à gagner leur confiance et leur respect, sans compter une amitié fiable et solide. Tout cela, c'est beau, dit de cette façon.

Plus jeune, il n'a jamais été très perspicace et encore moins intelligent comme l'aurait souhaité sa petite maman chérie. D'ailleurs, il espère qu'elle lui a pardonné toutes les choses méchantes qu'il a pu lui dire, car il se sentait nul et inutile.

Enfin bref. Ce n'est pas son principal souci actuellement. Beaucoup de questions lui trottent dans la tête.

Oui. Plus jeune, il était nul en tout, frêle comme un coq au régime. Il tombait souvent malade quand il était plus petit. Cela a toujours été dans sa nature à vrai dire. Même à vingt-quatre ans, il trouve encore le moyen de chopper la crève et cela même en prenant les plus grandes précautions.

Enfin, ce n'est toujours pas le sujet principal, toutefois, cela s'y rapproche. Son gardien des nuages est passé assez tôt durant la matinée, dans son bureau. Son air nonchalant et menaçant le caractérisant tant semblait être ses meilleurs compagnons. Il ne souhaitait rien de spécial, juste glander dans un coin tranquille.

Tsunayoshi ne dit habituellement rien quand il fait ça, parce qu'il ne le dérange pas. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce fut totalement différent. Kyoya s'était installé face à lui, ses yeux étonnamment gris qui le dévisageaient longuement. Il pouvait affirmer qu'il le dévisageait de manière innocente, sans méchanceté ou envie de le mordre à mort.

Cela n'envisage rien de bon en général. Soit Kyoya vous mord à mort, soit il vous mord à mort. Il n'y a pas d'autres options possibles.

Tsunayoshi n'a pas osé prendre la parole. Kyoya est le gardien le plus imprévisible. Même tous ses autres gardiens réunis n'arrivent pas à sa cheville. Et qui plus est, il n'avait absolument pas envie de se battre contre lui. Il dort déjà suffisamment mal pour qu'il soit poursuivit par cet énergumène.

Son petit oiseau jaune qui ne le quitte presque jamais se pose alors sur l'épaule de Tsunayoshi. Ca aussi, il est habitué. Le regard du propriétaire s'était changé bien rapidement. Il tirait une tronche mi-agacée, mi ennuyée.

« Hibird t'aime un peu trop. C'est certainement parce que vous êtes pareils. »

Il s'était par la suite levé et quitté la pièce sans un mot, laissant son animal de compagnie sur son épaule.

Donc.

Tsunayoshi sait que Kyoya, ancien caïd du lycée de Namimori où il y avait fait régner la terreur, a toujours eu ce petit faible pour tout ce qui est petit, mignon et un peu fragile. Un complexe de supériorité diriez-vous. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est déplacé pour lui dire ça ?

Oh…

Le jeune parrain lève ses bras, signe qu'il s'étire, Hibird n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Quelle déclaration pourrie », déclare-t-il en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Bonsouaaaar bonsouaaaar !

Oui. Un an. Je sais. Désolé. Mais j'avais remarqué que j'avais oublié (oui j'oublie beaucoup) que j'avais écrit deux jours de plus, donc je vais vous les poster. D'ailleurs, pour me rattraper, j'ai une petite surprise qui arrivera pour le fandom de Reborn ! J'ai hâte de vous la montrer ahah !

Mais sinon, je suis pas une grande fanatique du 1827 mais quand même, je me souviens que je m'étais éclaté à l'écrire dans les transports en commun ahah !

J'espère juste que ce petit texte vous aura plu !

A très vite !


	9. Day 9 : Swing

Day 9 : Swing – Balancer

Fandom : Reborn

Personnages : Yamamoto Takeshi – Gokudera Hayato

_Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à la grande et unique Reine Akira Amano. _

* * *

Nous avions déjà mis en œuvre un Gokudera Hayato qui ne supportait peu de choses de la part de son collègue de travail qu'était Takeshi.

Cependant, nous ne parlons jamais de ce que le jouer de baseball pouvait ressentir, de ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter chez son homologue de la tempête.

Takeshi, contrairement à Hayato, gardait beaucoup de choses enfouies en lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi grande gueule que le jeune métis. C'est justement parce qu'il connaissait son tempérament de feu qu'il se retenait de répondre, ou bien de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Même si parfois cela le tentait bien, se faire insulter durant des heures entières ne l'intéressait que peu.

Ah, Takeshi restait humain après tout. Il pouvait encaisser beaucoup de coups, de paroles dures, des balles de baseball en pleine face. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut le geste de trop. En cinq années de côtoiement.

« Hayato, tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?

\- Arrêter quoi ?, lui répondit-il de son habituel ton agressif et méprisant, sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- Ton pied. »

Un ton sec et froid. Hayato fronça ses sourcils. Quelle est donc cette nouvelle manière de s'adresser à sa personne ? Il est devenu fou ? La tempête s'apprêtait à répliquer de manière cinglante, cependant, il se ravisa bien vite.

Il venait de croiser le regard de Takeshi. Son expression faciale était…inédite. Il ne souriait plus comme un imbécile heureux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. De plus, sa mâchoire était serrée, comme s'il grinçait ses dents.

Ce fut suffisamment bref pour croire qu'il eut rêvé, car il se mit aussitôt à sourire, montrant toutes ses dents blanches. Il se gratta ensuite la nuque, une « foutue » habitude qu'il avait de faire quand il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de balancer ton pied, surtout si cette réu' te stresse, commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Bien au contraire. Décroise juste tes jambes avant, tu me donnais des coups de pieds assez violents. C'est agaçant à la longue... »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et détourna son regard vers le plafond. Il avait sagement décroisé ses jambes.

Hayato ne savait pas qu'il pouvait exprimer son mécontentement de manière explosive, celui là.

* * *

Bonsoir Bonsoir !

Je vous poste le dernier chapitre que j'ai pu écrire il y a un peu moins d'un an. Je ne sais plus trop où est la liste de l'an dernier, donc je pense la mettre en histoire complète, parce que j'ai vraiment la flemme de la chercher parmi mes millions de photos sur mon téléphone.

8059\. Comme d'hab', ça ne se voit absolument pas que c'est mon otp à la mort. Non, ça ne se voit pas du tout.

Eh bien, j'espère quand même que ce dernier petit texte du writober 2019 vous aura plu !

Sur ce à bientôt sur une autre fanfic Reborn !


End file.
